1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to maintenance of sailboats. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for lubricating spar tracks which are engaged by slugs, slides, cars or other sailboat components of sails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sailboat is equipped with sails, supporting spars and rigging for the movement and navigation thereof. "Spar" is the general term for various poles or system of poles used to support sails. Some spars have specific names such as mast, boom, gaff, etc. The term "spar" as used herein is intended to encompass any type of spar.
Many sailboat spars, particularly masts, are provided with spar tracks or grooves for engagement with corresponding slides, slugs, cars, etc. attached to the edge of sails to facilitate the handling of sails, particularly the hoisting and the lowering thereof. These spar tracks may take various forms, two forms (an internal form and an external form) being the most common. An internal spar track typically comprises an elongated channel of T-shaped cross-section defined by an elongated centrally opening slot from each side of which extends side slots. Such tracks are typically engageable with slugs attached to the edge of a sail so that the slugs slide within the T-shaped channel upon raising or lowering of the sail to properly position the edge of sail along the spar.
An external spar track may comprise a pair of elongated flange portions, the outer edges of which project in opposite directions for engagement by slide members which are attached to the edges of a sail. In some cases, components referred to as cars may be attached to the edges of sails instead of the slides. These "cars", sometimes referred to by other names, are usually provided with at least a pair of rimmed wheels, the rimmed edges of which engage the outer flange edges of an external type spar track for raising or lowering of the sails to which the cars are attached.
Most spar tracks are fabricated from metal, metal alloys, plastic or other suitable materials. Due to corrosion, grime, sea water, salt and other effects of weathering, friction between spar tracks and the slugs, slides, cars or other components engageable therewith, increase over time. Increased friction, of course, makes it more difficult to raise and lower sails and to quickly employ or deploy them as needed. Accordingly, it is necessary to maintain these spar tracks by cleaning and/or lubricating them from time to time. Examples of apparatus for cleaning a spar track may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,718 and 5,261,143.
Portions of some spar tracks, particularly those associated with masts, are not easily accessible for cleaning and/or lubrication. Most sailboat owners attempt to lubricate such spar tracks by spraying the slugs, slides or cars engageable therewith hoping that a certain amount of lubricant will be transferred to the spar track as the sail is raised and lowered. While this may be successful for lower portions of the track, it is not satisfactory for upper portions thereof. Occasionally, a sailboat owner or person hired thereby will be hoisted to the top of a mast so that he may spray the track as he is lowered therealong. Such a procedure is relatively dangerous, time consuming and, if done for hire, relatively expensive. Obviously, improvements in methods of spar track lubrication are needed.